Immortality
by AJ Matthews
Summary: Sequel to 'Falling Tears'! Legolas is forced to surrender to the Orcs and Uruk-Hai. L/A slash! Final chapter up!
1. Immortality

Note: Sorry for the delay in this long awaited sequel, but you all know that I've been very busy with my other stories. None of these characters are mine! This story takes place shortly after 'Falling Tears'. I need another poll; would anyone mind if I wind up making Aragorn part elf so he isn't mortal and thus can be with Legolas for longer? POVs are marked with *************. Elvish speech is in ' '!  
  
Immortality  
  
Part 1  
  
A.J. Matthews  
  
***************  
  
Legolas  
  
***************  
  
I sat alone, looking out at the stars, and reflecting on what is and what is not.  
  
Aragorn and I have proclaimed our love, and Arwen will be hurt.  
  
I am an Immortal, and Aragorn is Mortal.  
  
Never has such a word meant so much to me.  
  
Why must it be so?  
  
I must face the fact that I will lose him some day, if not to Arwen, then to time itself.  
  
The thought troubles me greatly. I could do as Arwen was going to do and give up my immortality for Aragorn.  
  
For I would do anything for the one I love, sacrificing my long life to be with him for his lifetime.  
  
I cannot see another way, for I do not wish to live without him.  
  
I am certain the feeling is mutual. Aragorn would not wish to live if I died, which is nearly impossible.  
  
Elves can get hurt, but it is rare for them to die.  
  
Yet I wonder how many years Aragorn and I will have together, even if we survive this Quest.  
  
I love him so, for he has many endearing qualities. He can be harsh at times, but he was always gentle with the Hobbits and protected them. He is noble, which I do not believe he sees. His nobility is obvious to me, for he is a fair and just man. He disagrees that he is beautiful, though I have told him that many times.  
  
He will serve well if he becomes a king, of that I have no doubt. But where will that leave me?  
  
For I am a potential king as well, and may become king of Mirkwood. However, I could not do so as a Mortal.  
  
No, I must focus on what is truly important.  
  
That I must never forget.  
  
We love each other, and that's what counts.  
  
Even if love is not enough to keep us together forever, it will see us through, no matter what happens.  
  
The sound of a stick snapping behind me caught my attention, and I instantly drew my bow and arrows.  
  
***************  
  
Aragorn  
  
***************  
  
I had the first watch this night, so Legolas and I could not slip off alone together. I know that Gimli would have understood, but I did not wish to risk it.  
  
None of us knew this land very well, and I didn't want us to split up.  
  
I could see that something was bothering Legolas, and he would not say what, though I have asked him many times.  
  
At least he smiles and is happy again.  
  
At times, it seems like this is a dream to me, being together with Legolas, and having him beside me.  
  
I love him so, for not only his outer beauty, but because he is kind and gentle, yet fierce when he has to be.  
  
How could such a beautiful, ethereal being love me, of all people? He is strong, perhaps even stronger than he used to be, especially after…  
  
He tells me he loves me every day.  
  
When I asked him why, he said it was because of who I was. Not a potential king, not as the foster son of Elrond, but who I was as a person.  
  
I yearn to protect Legolas, for he does seem so innocent and young at times. It's hard to believe that he is over three thousand years old.  
  
I am the child compared to him, yet it does not always seem so.  
  
I looked closer at Legolas, and saw a troubled expression on his face.  
  
I couldn't resist any longer, so I stood and walked over to where he sat gazing up at the night sky.  
  
He turned towards me, with an arrow notched in his bow.  
  
"Aragorn," he said, a smile lighting up his face. "I hoped it was you."  
  
I sat beside him, and placed an arm around his waist. "Who do you think it was?" I teased lightly.  
  
"I thought it might be Gimli, come to complain about how elves love the night," Legolas said, with amusement lighting up his green eyes.  
  
"What troubles you so?" I asked gently, not wishing to pry, but concerned.  
  
"I fear for Merry and Pippin," Legolas told me slowly. "We have seen no sign of the Orcs or the Hobbits."  
  
I nodded in understanding. "We will free them, Legolas."  
  
"I know we will."  
  
Legolas surprised me by kissing me softly, to which I instantly responded. I kissed him back, and he moaned softly.  
  
"I missed you," he breathed against my lips. "Tis lonely to watch the stars alone."  
  
I cupped his face in my hands and tilted it towards me. "I'll have to remedy that."  
  
***************  
  
Gimli  
  
***************  
  
I blinked my eyes open sleepily as I heard a rustling sound.  
  
Not crazy elf and Aragorn again, I thought to myself, as I heard two voices whispering to each other softly.  
  
I was all for the sake of love, but not when it was in the middle of the night and my night shift started in less than three hours.  
  
I muttered under my breath as I looked around and saw them sitting together, making out where Legolas had been sitting.  
  
I shook my head. Then again, they hadn't snuck off alone today like they usually did. But I'd be damned before they did it in front of me.  
  
I usually pretended not to notice when Aragorn and Legolas snuck off alone.  
  
They were good together, in my honest opinion. And it hadn't hurt their battle skills, either.  
  
I grinned as I remembered how Aragorn had beheaded an Orc that was choking the crazy elf. And how Legolas had killed the creature that had nearly clawed Aragorn to death.  
  
If anything, their battle skills had improved.  
  
And the elf was pretty much back to himself. All of his physical wounds were healed, and his mental ones were being taken care of by Aragorn.  
  
When I saw Aragorn lean Legolas back against the ground, I knew I had to speak up before it was too late.  
  
"I don't mean to be rude, crazy elf, and believe me- I'm all for love, but not when I'm trying to sleep," I grumbled loudly.  
  
I heard them both freeze and whisper to each other.  
  
Aragorn climbed off of Legolas, and stood. He assisted the elf in standing, and they walked over to the fire.  
  
"Stupid dwarf," Legolas muttered to me, a flush on his face.  
  
"Crazy elf," I repeated.  
  
I watched as Aragorn sat down. Legolas sat next to him.  
  
I closed my eyes and feigned falling asleep again.  
  
When I peeked a few moments later, I hid back a chuckle.  
  
Legolas leaning against Aragorn's bare chest. Neither had shirts on, I noticed.  
  
Oh geez, that must have been the rustling sound I heard.  
  
I closed my eyes.  
  
The sounds of the lovebirds whispering to each other lulled me back to sleep.  
  
To Be Continued 


	2. A Secret Is Revealed

Note: None of these characters are mine! Aragorn will wind up being revealed as an Immortal sometime in this fic, but I don't know where. This story takes place the morning after 'Immortality'. POVs are marked with *************. Elvish speech is in ' '! This is an Aragorn/Legolas SLASH fic! This chapter could be considered R, because rape is mentioned!  
  
A Secret Is Revealed  
  
Part 2  
  
***************  
  
Aragorn  
  
***************  
  
Early the next morning, we continued our search for Merry, Pippin, and the orcs who held them prisoner.  
  
Legolas was strangely quiet this morning, for some reason.  
  
I was worried about him, for I knew for a fact that my lover had not slept last night.  
  
The elf seemed distracted and startled as Gimli started teasing him again, but Legolas quickly warmed up to it.  
  
"Stupid dwarf!" Legolas crowed, when Gimli nearly tripped on a tree root as he glared at Legolas.  
  
"Crazy elf!" Gimli grumbled, his eyes twinkling.  
  
I listened to them bicker playfully, amusement settling inside of me.  
  
The dwarf and elf would never admit it, but they truly were good friends. They liked to tease each other and fought constantly.  
  
But Legolas didn't know that Gimli knew of what had been done to him.  
  
I knew, but my lover did not.  
  
***************  
  
Flashback  
  
***************  
  
Gimli and I sat in front of the fire.  
  
It was shortly after Legolas and I had confessed our feelings to each other, only to be interrupted by the dwarf.  
  
Legolas had actually fallen asleep for once, after the three of us had returned to the camp. As soon as he had, Gimli gestured for me to follow him to a short distance away from the camp.  
  
Part of me had hesitated at leaving Legolas alone, especially when he was vulnerable in his sleep, but the look of urgency in Gimli's eyes convinced me to go.  
  
I made certain that I could make it back to the camp should anything happen, before turning to Gimli.  
  
"Is it true, Aragorn?" Gimli asked, his voice shaking.  
  
"Is what true?" I questioned, slightly puzzled.  
  
Gimli took a deep breath.  
  
I had never seen the dwarf so upset before, as he finally began to speak again.  
  
"Is it true that Boromir raped the elf?"  
  
I looked at Gimli in shock. Pain flickered through my eyes, as I nodded slowly. "It's true, Gimli. He did it while the rest of us were with the dwarves, making the negotiations to travel through their lands."  
  
Gimli swore softly. "How could Boromir do such a thing to someone who trusted him?"  
  
"It was not Boromir's fault, Gimli. The Ring forced him to do it," I said finally. "Legolas has forgiven him."  
  
Disbelief shone in the dwarf's eyes. "How could Legolas forgive him?"  
  
I chose my words carefully. "Didn't you notice that Boromir saved Legolas's life right before he died? He truly did not wish to harm the elf, and sincerely regretted what he had done. Legolas knew that he was sincere and told Boromir that he had forgiven him, at least for the most part."  
  
Gimli nodded slowly. "Don't tell him I know, Aragorn," the dwarf said, in a hoarse voice.  
  
I frowned suddenly, as a thought crossed my mind. "How did you find out?"  
  
Gimli looked a little embarrassed. "When the elf ran off, and you went after him, he dropped his water skin. I picked it up and resealed. I also found his diary open on the ground."  
  
"You read it!" I exclaimed. "Gimli, that was Legolas's personal diary, and you had no right to do so."  
  
Guilt showed in the dwarf's eyes. "I know. But at least I finally know what happened to the elf." Sorrow was written on his face.  
  
I gripped his shoulders hard, and he looked at me in surprise. "Treat Legolas as you always have, son of Gloin," I said harshly. "For if you treat him any differently, the elf will know that something is amiss."  
  
Gimli nodded once more. "I will do as you say."  
  
A soft moan coming from the camp drew my attention, so the two of us returned.  
  
We never spoke of it again.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
I watched my lover now, as he taunted Gimli again. The two were walking slightly together, but Legolas was a little ahead of Gimli. For once, I was trailing behind our group.  
  
"Can you not walk lighter, dwarf?" A merry grin lit up his face, as Legolas purposefully exaggerated his own fleetness to emphasis the difference between himself and the dwarf.  
  
"Can you stop dancing, crazy elf?" Gimli retorted.  
  
Legolas suddenly tensed, as he froze and looked around. All playfulness was now currently forgotten. I could see it in his eyes.  
  
"What's wrong, Legolas?" I asked.  
  
Gimli looked at Legolas, puzzled.  
  
"Eyes are upon us, Aragorn," Legolas said in a low voice.  
  
My hand automatically slid to the hilt of my sword, Anduril.  
  
Gimli brandished his axe, awaiting whatever was to come.  
  
***************  
  
Legolas  
  
***************  
  
I could sense someone watching us, but I couldn't see whomever it was.  
  
I prepared my bow and arrows, just in case.  
  
Then I saw them.  
  
Numerous orcs leapt out from behind the trees and bushes, rushing towards us.  
  
A growl erupted from Gimli's throat.  
  
Aragorn drew Anduril, as he prepared to meet our enemy.  
  
In the blink of an eye, I had notched an arrow and fired it straight at the foremost orcs.  
  
Gimli and Aragorn ran forward, as I shot more arrows.  
  
I killed many of the orcs with my arrows, but a few managed to get too close for my liking, so I replaced my bow, and drew my short sword.  
  
The smell of the orcs was horrible, as I began deflecting the knife that the lead orc stabbed at me with.  
  
I dodged a blow, and the clang of metal sounded as my sword clashed with his knife repeatedly. The stench repulsed me, but I ignored it as I focused on the battle at hand.  
  
When the orc attempted to slice my arm, I reached out with my left foot and tripped him.  
  
He snarled and stood. Anger now controlled his actions.  
  
My sword slashed across his throat, as he thrust his knife at me. The orc squealed and fell to the ground, dead.  
  
I breathed a sigh of relief and turned towards another orc.  
  
The battle began again.  
  
***************  
  
Gimli  
  
***************  
  
My axe easily cut through the flesh of the orc who stood in front of me.  
  
Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see that the elf had begun to fight with his short sword.  
  
I turned my attention back to the battle, however, as an orc attempted to slit my throat.  
  
I deflected it with the handle of my axe, before I swung it at the orc hard. It buried itself deep with the orc's side. The orc fell to the ground, dead.  
  
Aragorn was faring well, as his sword sang against the blades of three orcs.  
  
Most of the orcs were dead, I saw, as I turned to look for Legolas.  
  
The elf fought valiantly against a group of orcs that had surrounded him. Many lay dead from his handiwork, but plenty remained.  
  
Legolas was panting; that much I could see. He also looked tired and weary, and his movements had slowed slightly.  
  
We hadn't fought a battle this hard in nearly a week. The fact that the elf had obviously not slept the night before didn't help any.  
  
"Gimli, see to Legolas!" Aragorn shouted.  
  
I raced towards the elf as I saw his short sword get knocked out of his hands.  
  
The orcs swarmed on Legolas, knocking him to the ground as they struck him.  
  
A battle cry erupted from my throat as I used my axe to hack a way through the orcs to my fallen friend.  
  
***************  
  
Legolas  
  
***************  
  
I didn't know what had happened. One minute my sword was there, and the next minute, it was not.  
  
The possibility of losing Aragorn had kept me from sleeping for several nights. So I was tired, but I still fought as strong as I could.  
  
Even as they pinned me down, I kicked and struck at them.  
  
One sneered at me, but the sneer turned into a glare when my foot connected with his jaw.  
  
Over and over they struck me, but I didn't feel it, as I struggled to break free.  
  
It was bringing back memories I had nearly forgotten, as an orc knelt beside me, scratching at my face with his sharp nails.  
  
I squirmed desperately, caught in the grip of a nightmare, when another orc touched my hair. Then I heard Gimli roar.  
  
The dwarf tore through the orcs, his axe shining brightly, as he slashed and hacked at the orcs who held me down.  
  
My breathing began to return to normal, as the orcs died and fled alternately.  
  
Gimli walked and knelt beside me. "Are you all right, crazy elf?" His eyes showed compassion and understanding.  
  
"I just- it reminded me of when Boromir… Never mind. I'm fine, thanks to you." I averted my gaze; I had forgotten that Gimli didn't know what the Ring had made Boromir do.  
  
To my surprise, Gimli's rough hand took one of mine. "I understand, Legolas."  
  
I realized slowly that Gimli knew. I didn't know how, but the dwarf had known. "You know?"  
  
He must have seen the self-loathing in my eyes as he answered. "I do, elf, and I do not see you as weaker because of it." He abruptly let go of my hand and stood. "I think we should continue our journey now, crazy elf." The wry grin on his face spoke volumes to me.  
  
I was relieved. "Thank you, stupid dwarf," I said, as I customarily did when he called me a 'crazy elf.'  
  
"But I suggest that you sleep tonight, Legolas, because it affected your battle skills today," Gimli said gently.  
  
I nodded. "I have a lot on my mind, son of Gloin," I confessed. "It makes it hard to sleep."  
  
"If you need to speak to someone, I'll listen, crazy elf," Gimli teased.  
  
"Thanks, stupid dwarf." I sat up carefully, and inspected the cuts on my face. One was particularly painful.  
  
Aragorn had been watching, and he strode over finally, kneeling beside me. His hands gently touched the slices and small gashes on my face. "I do not think you will have lasting damage, Legolas," Aragorn said quietly. To my surprise, I saw a flicker of jealousy in his dark eyes as they flickered towards Gimli, before returning to look at me.  
  
I brought my hands up and took Aragorn's face in them. 'Do not fear so, Estel, for Gimli was only being a friend to me,' I whispered in Elvish.  
  
Aragorn's relief was obvious. 'Good,' he whispered back.  
  
I looked past him towards Gimli, who had taken out his water bag and was currently drinking from it. He didn't seem to be paying attention, so I turned my gaze back to my lover.  
  
I was going to kiss him, when Aragorn's lips covered mine softly. I eagerly responded, as Aragorn's hands traveled behind me to tilt my face towards his.  
  
Warmth poured through us, as he pulled me closer.  
  
"Ah geez…" Gimli grumbled. "How many times have I asked you not to do that in front of me?"  
  
Aragorn and I were in our own world, as the kisses began to deepen.  
  
Water suddenly poured over us both. Cold water, for that matter.  
  
It had completely soaked through our clothes.  
  
Aragorn and I turned as one to a nonchalant Gimli, who suddenly grinned and held up his water bag.  
  
"I thought you both could use a cold shower," he said, with a knowing look on his face.  
  
I blushed, and Aragorn did as well.  
  
"Gimli!" I shouted.  
  
The dwarf chuckled softly. "I suggest you tend to the elf's wounds, and save the rest for later, Aragorn," Gimli told my lover. "Unless you want another cold shower."  
  
I sputtered, as water dripped down from my blond locks. I had never felt so embarrassed.  
  
From the look on Aragorn's face, he was in complete agreement with me.  
  
To be continued 


	3. Confessions

Note: None of these characters belong to me! This is an Aragorn/Legolas SLASH fic! Aragorn will wind up being an Immortal in this fic. POVs are marked with *************. Elvish speech is in ' '! Takes place a few hours after the last chapter.  
  
Confessions  
  
Part 3  
  
***************  
  
Aragorn  
  
***************  
  
I could see that Legolas was still agitated about Gimli's actions with the water.  
  
My lover taunted him a few times, before he took to muttering to himself.  
  
I also noticed that the cuts were starting to fade on his face. I had rubbed some aloe on them, to make sure they didn't get infected.  
  
My clothes were finally dry, but a storm was about to break loose over us.  
  
I could see it in the dark clouds.  
  
The wind had begun to pick up, as well, and it howled around us violently.  
  
Legolas shouted something, but the wind drowned him out.  
  
I turned towards him, and saw that he was having difficultly moving forward in the wind. His blonde hair was whipping out behind him, as Legolas struggled to keep walking.  
  
The strength of the wind was pulling him backwards.  
  
Gimli grabbed a hold of my lover's arm, and dragged him forward, trying to hide the fact that he was having problems, as well.  
  
I could barely move forward, so I turned and headed back towards Legolas and Gimli.  
  
"I think we should take shelter until this storm is over!" I yelled over the wind.  
  
Gimli nodded. "Otherwise, we're going to get completely lost!" he said loudly.  
  
A crackle of thunder sounded, and the storm clouds burst.  
  
Rain fell, harsh and unyielding.  
  
"We need to find a cave!" Legolas shouted. "This way!"  
  
He took the lead for once, and Gimli and I followed.  
  
I was glad I was wearing my cloak, for I pulled the hood over my head.  
  
Legolas and Gimli weren't so fortunate. Their cloaks were in their packs.  
  
Still, they pressed on against the wind and blinding rain.  
  
I stayed close to the one I loved, for I knew that he was tired.  
  
Up ahead, I finally saw the cave.  
  
We had to cross a bridge to get to the cave. The water churned under the bridge.  
  
Gimli went first, holding onto the sides of the bridge. He made it across, and turned to wait for us.  
  
Lightning sparked near us, and thunder boomed overhead.  
  
Legolas beckoned for me to go next, but I shook my head, frowning.  
  
"Fine," Legolas said, sounding upset. "We go together."  
  
The two of us began making our way across the bridge.  
  
It was old and rickety, creaking and groaning beneath our weight.  
  
Legolas walked directly in front of me. He stopped and placed a hand to his forehead, as he swayed slightly. A soft groan escaped from his lips.  
  
"Legolas, are you well?" I questioned, temporarily forgetting the danger we were in.  
  
A huge wave crashed into the bridge, and over it. Blinding water struck both of us, and pulled us over the bridge.  
  
I grabbed a hold of the ropes with one hand, and looked for Legolas as soon as the wave ceased.  
  
My lover clung to the bridge as well, and as I watched, he managed to pull himself back onto it. He then made his way over to me, and offered me a hand.  
  
I took it, and as he pulled me up, I saw it.  
  
Blood stained the side of Legolas's shirt. I hadn't noticed it with the storm, but now that it was so close to me, it was obvious.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were injured?" I demanded.  
  
Legolas turned a frown on me. "I did not need help, Aragorn, for that injured. I bandaged it myself," he said.  
  
I frowned as well, and then I saw resentment flashing in his green eyes.  
  
***************  
  
Legolas  
  
***************  
  
I turned away from my lover and began making my way across the bridge again.  
  
I was infuriated that he was presumptuous enough to think that just because we were lovers, I would automatically tell him everything.  
  
If that's what he thought, then Aragorn needed to get a new thought through his head.  
  
I was not a helpless child, and I had tended my wound myself. I was not completely dependant on others for my health and happiness.  
  
Not to mention how strange I'd started to feel in this past hour.  
  
I saw Gimli waving to us anxiously, and I could feel Aragorn watching me, so I focused on the task at hand.  
  
I refrained from using my Elven agility to dash across the bridge, but Aragorn and I crossed it in silence.  
  
I had lost my pack in the water, though not my bow and arrows, for which I was grateful. I still had my sword, as well.  
  
The three of us trudged into the cave, drenched and cold.  
  
Even I could feel the coldness seeping through my soaked clothes. I hid it from the others, however.  
  
Aragorn had kept his pack when the wave had crashed into us. He rummaged through his pack and came up with three pieces of dry wood.  
  
Gimli said nothing and just watched the two of us. It figured that the dwarf would notice that something was wrong.  
  
My side ached where one of the orcs had struck me with its weapon.  
  
I sighed softly, not liking how unwell I truly felt.  
  
Gimli and Aragorn turned towards me.  
  
"We can't light a fire," I told them quietly. "My pack was washed away, so we do not have the flint we need."  
  
A strange buzzing was in my head, and I wondered once more if the slimy substance on the orc's blade had been some kind of poison.  
  
Gimli sighed. "I shall go and find some, elf. Along with some more dry wood, too." He turned and left the cave silently.  
  
I had a sneaky feeling he just wanted to leave Aragorn and myself alone together.  
  
I finally sat down, and put my arms around my bent knees. Chills were going down my spine, so I pulled my knees close to my chest. I was terribly cold.  
  
I refused to look at my lover, even as Aragorn placed the wood in the middle of the cave, before he walked over to me and knelt before me.  
  
"What's wrong?" he tentatively asked.  
  
I looked at Aragorn, with pain and confusion in my eyes. "I don't know," I confessed. "I feel strange."  
  
He put his arms around me, as I let go of my knees and pressed myself against the one I loved.  
  
"God, you're like ice," Aragorn murmured, when he touched my face. His hands then touched mine. "I thought elves couldn't get cold."  
  
I shivered slightly. "Elves usually cannot feel the elements, love. I do not know why this is so."  
  
"You should remove your wet clothes, Legolas, ere you catch a cold." His hot breath brushed my cheek.  
  
"Then so should you," I teased softly, even as my vision blurred over. I shook my head, and it returned to normal. Then I remembered and looked at Aragorn closely. His grey eyes met mine.  
  
"How did Gimli find out what Boromir had done to me?" I whispered, fearful of the answer. I bit my lower lip, as I waited for the answer.  
  
Aragorn met my gaze squarely, sighing softly. "He accidentally read your diary, love." No emotion showed in his eyes as he watched me for my reaction.  
  
I froze. "Gimli did WHAT?"  
  
Anger and hurt burned through me, as well as betrayal.  
  
To be continued 


	4. Sickness And Treatment

Note: Sorry for the delay in this chapter. Same disclaimers as before: these are not my characters! Rated R for mentioned rape and violence! Sorry, the confrontation that Legolas has with Gimli over his diary will be in the next chapter.  
  
Sickness And Treatment  
  
Part 4  
  
***************  
  
Aragorn  
  
***************  
  
I knew that something was wrong with Legolas, besides his obvious anger at learning that Gimli had read his diary. Legolas's face was flushed, even though he was cold to the touch. But the last time I had asked him if he was ok, Legolas had snapped at me for it.  
  
And I hadn't done Gimli a favor by telling Legolas the truth. The dwarf was going to get it from my lover when he returned. I just hoped that the upcoming confrontation would wear Legolas down enough so that I could look at his wound finally.  
  
The elf was too stubborn for his own good, I knew. After Boromir had attacked him, I had seen a different side to Legolas. He had become frightened and distraught, something I had not expected to see in my old friend.  
  
And something troubled my lover as of late. He was having problems sleeping, and it was beginning to affect his battle skills.  
  
Legolas turned towards me suddenly. "You knew that Gimli had read my diary," he said, frowning. "How else would you have known that he knew?"  
  
I sighed. "Yes, Legolas. I knew. But Gimli did not want you to know that he knew."  
  
The frown did not leave Legolas's face. If anything, it grew worse. "So you deliberately kept the truth a secret. You didn't think that I would like to know that a dwarf read my diary?"  
  
"Twas an accident, Legolas. Gimli did not mean to do so. It didn't help him at all, either, for though he knew that Boromir had done *something* to you, he did not know exactly what."  
  
"Don't defend the dwarf to me!" Legolas shouted. He tried to stand, but swayed as he did so. I caught him and lowered him back to the ground.  
  
"Something is wrong with you, Legolas," I said firmly. "What is it?"  
  
"I do not have to tell you everything," Legolas said, glaring at me.  
  
I was starting to believe that the impossible had occurred. Legolas seemed to be feverish, for beads of sweat were on his face, as looked at me.  
  
"How do you feel?" I asked quietly, not wishing to agitate him further.  
  
"Cold," Legolas muttered. "And hot. And angry."  
  
I touched Legolas's forehead, and was stunned. Searing heat was what I felt. I quickly grabbed Legolas's hand, which was freezing.  
  
"Let me see your wound, Legolas," I said.  
  
"No!" Legolas scowled. "You're just trying to baby me," he accused.  
  
I hid a sigh, and thought quickly. "No, Legolas. I merely want to see how good a job you did in bandaging it."  
  
Suspicion was in his eyes, as he thought. "Fine," he muttered. "Otherwise, you'll never leave me alone." He lifted up his shirt, and showed me where he had bandaged it. Blood had seeped through the wrappings.  
  
"You should put on some new bandages, Legolas, for these are soaked in blood," I suggested, knowing that if I tried to insist that I do it, Legolas would refuse. I grabbed a few bandages and herbs out of my pack, and handed them to the elf.  
  
Legolas first removed the soiled bandages, before he took the herbs and wrappings. That was when I saw a strange substance near the wound. I reached out and touched it carefully, before bringing my hand back to where I could see whatever it was. It was a potion or poison of some kind, for my fingers went numb as soon as it was on them.  
  
It felt gritty to me, and I frowned as I looked at Legolas. He needed a poultice to burn the poison away, and that was not going to be done easily with him acting like this. I would have to be sneaky about this, for if Legolas found out what I was up to, he would probably run off.  
  
"Are you hungry?" I asked curiously, as I grabbed some 'food' out of my bag.  
  
Legolas eyed me carefully. "A little," he said.  
  
I tossed him the herb, and made certain to take a bite out of the one I held. "Tis not unpleasant to eat," I said, when I saw him hesitating. I pretended to swallow it. I must have convinced him, for he ate the herb. Now I only had to wait a little while for him to fall asleep.  
  
It was not long in coming, for in the middle of one of Legolas's mutters, he fell asleep. I quickly laid him on the ground, and began to prepare the herbs for the poultice. I would also have to make ready a second one to relieve Legolas's pain. And I hoped that Gimli would return soon.  
  
  
  
***************  
  
Gimli  
  
***************  
  
The wind was still howling, as I picked up a few pieces of dry wood that I'd found. The storm had only grown worse, so I was heading back towards the cave.  
  
I'd already found some flint, which I had in my pouch. I was now searching for dry firewood, and returning to our temporary camp. Dry wood was hard to find in a storm like this, I knew. I had also gathered small twigs and leaves to serve as kindling for the fire.  
  
I was trying to give Legolas and Aragorn as much time alone as I safely could, but I could not stay out here for very long.  
  
And I was worried about the elf. He wasn't acting like himself today; with his uncharacteristic outburst at Aragorn, and the fact that Legolas had actually been cold. No elves could get cold, at least that's what Sam had told me.  
  
I sighed, for the thought of Sam reminded me that our Company was divided.  
  
Sam and Frodo were either on their way to or in Mordor. I just hoped that they'd be all right.  
  
We had not been to find Merry and Pippin, either. I feared for the Hobbits more, for I knew they were in grave danger. It was a fact that they were being held by Orcs and Uruk-ai, though I was not certain of why they had not been killed.  
  
Ah, I was depressing myself. I decided to return to the cave and banter with Legolas some more, in hopes that the elf could lift my spirits.  
  
I whistled loudly as I caught sight of the cave, announcing my presence in case they needed a few moments. But I did not find what I had expected to, as I entered it.  
  
Legolas looked unconscious, as he lay on the floor of the cave. Aragorn was splitting herbs and mixing them in with water in a small metal bowl. A second one sat beside the one he was currently working on. He looked tense and worried, as he suddenly looked up. A look of relief appeared on his face.  
  
"Did you find firewood and flint, Gimli?" he asked earnestly.  
  
I nodded. "What's wrong with him?" I gestured towards Legolas, as I ventured over to where the other sticks had been placed in the center of the floor. I added some of my sticks to it, before placing the leaves and twigs among them. I then took out the flint. The rest of the sticks I placed farther back, to ensure that they did not catch fire as well.  
  
"The blade that struck his side has somehow poisoned him," Aragorn said. "I do not understand it, for I always thought that elves could not be poisoned." He looked stunned. "Legolas kept it a secret, as usual," he muttered. He didn't sound too happy.  
  
"The dratted elf never admits when he's hurt," I reminded Aragorn, as I struck the flint together, and the sparks caught the leaves on fire. The fire spread from the leaves to the twigs, and eventually to the small branches.  
  
Aragorn nodded. "But that may kill him one day, Gimli. That is what worries me." The human stood and brought over the small potion he had mixed together to the fire. He placed it as close to the fire as he could, waiting for it to boil.  
  
"What's that for?" I questioned.  
  
"To burn away the remainder of the poison. I already prepared a pain- relieving one, but I needed the fire to complete this one." Aragorn looked at me carefully, as he abruptly changed the subject. "I thought you weren't going to tell him that you knew, Gimli."  
  
I tensed slightly. "The elf was freaked out after I got the Orcs off and away from him, Aragorn. He needed reassurance, and I wasn't about to just let him stay frightened."  
  
Aragorn frowned. "Off of him?" he questioned.  
  
"They pinned him down and struck him with their weapons and claws. One was playing with his hair," I explained. "Legolas has improved a lot, but he is still not completely healed."  
  
"He will be angry with you, Gimli, when he awakes. He asked me how you knew about Boromir, and I had to tell him the truth," Aragorn admitted.  
  
"So he knows I read part of his diary?" I sighed. Yep, the elf would be pretty mad about that.  
  
Aragorn nodded. "I wanted to warn you before Legolas starts throwing a fit." The potion was done boiling, so Aragorn moved the rock it was on away from the fire to let it cool for a few moments.  
  
"Thanks, Aragorn. But I think he'll be yelling enough when you put that on him," I pointed out.  
  
Aragorn met my eyes. "I need you to apply the two potions, Gimli, while I hold him down. For Legolas will probably wake up and try to get away. The same goes for when his wound is bandaged.."  
  
I nodded. "Just don't tell the elf I helped him," I grumbled. "I have a reputation to uphold." I could see that Aragorn was amused, as the human picked up the first potion in one hand. He stood and carefully maneuvered over to the second, which he picked up as well.  
  
"Ready?" Aragorn asked. Fresh bandages and herbs were laying beside the sleeping elf.  
  
"I guess," I muttered. I cleaned my hands as best as I could, before I stood and walked over to the elf. I sat beside him on one side. Aragorn handed me the potions, telling me which one to apply first. I placed them besides me, and tensed as Aragorn managed to lift up Legolas's shirt so we could reach the wound. He let go of the shirt once it was up far enough for me to see the nasty-looking wound. Aragorn then took a firm grip on Legolas's shoulders, and nodded.  
  
I dipped my hand in the potion, and quickly began applying it to the wound. The effect was immediate.  
  
Legolas let out a screech halfway between a banshee and an owl. He did, indeed, try to break free, as he returned to consciousness. Aragorn held him down as tightly as he could as I worked as fast as I could. The potion could not be removed for a little while after it was applied. Legolas must have been hallucinating, for he was shouting something about Boromir letting him go.  
  
'Legolas, Boromir is not here,' Aragorn said urgently in the elf's ears, using the language the elf was most familiar with.  
  
I was distraught as Legolas's shouts turned to pleading sobs. It was bringing unwanted images to my mind, as I listened to the elf.  
  
Aragorn was whispering endearments to Legolas, trying to bring him out of the hallucination.  
  
I could only sit there in silence. I felt like an outsider right now, as I heard Aragorn's soft, gentle words soothing the feverish elf. No-one should be intruding on this, I felt.  
  
For the words that Aragorn spoke were directly from the heart.  
  
To be continued 


	5. Words From The Heart

Note: Sorry for the delay in this chapter. Same disclaimers as before: these are not my characters! Elvish speech is in ` '. A little bit of a confrontation between Gimli and Legolas is in this chapter, but I promise a longer and better one next chapter for sure!  
  
Words From The Heart  
  
Part 5  
***************  
Legolas  
***************  
  
I hovered somewhere between sleeping and awakening, caught in the grip of a nightmare. I finally thought that I had put it behind me, but I couldn't get it out of my mind.  
  
I felt like someone had shoved a sword directly through my side, as I cried out against the one I thought was holding me down, pleading for my freedom.  
  
`Please... no more...' I whispered, only to hear the sweetest voice I'd ever heard speaking Elvish, which penetrated the images around me.  
  
`Come back, my love,' Aragorn whispered tenderly in my ear in Elvish. `I am here, and I will let nothing happen to you. Do not fear so, for I will not leave you. Arise from the nightmare that holds you in fear.' I could feel his hand on my face, caressing it softly, as I concentrated on his words. He repeated them in the human tongue, as he continued to touch my face.  
  
`Aragorn?' I moaned softly, praying it was my lover.  
  
`I'm here, Legolas. You are having a nightmare, brought on by the poison,' he told me softly, as I felt a cold, wet cloth on my forehead.  
  
I fought to see clearly, past the one whom I now knew was not truly there, and finally saw Aragorn sitting next to me, looking worried. I then saw Gimli sitting next to me, holding a small jar of something. A look of concern was on his face, which he quickly removed when he saw that I was awake.  
  
I couldn't help flinching as I tried to sit up. Aragorn's hands gently but firmly pushed me back down to the ground.  
  
"You need to rest, for the fever is not yet gone. How do you feel?" Aragorn inquired, gazing down at me. He had spoken in the normal tongue, probably because Gimli did not understand much Elvish.  
  
"Like someone shoved hot iron through my side," I muttered.  
  
"Tis your own fault, elf!" Gimli grumbled. "You should have said that you were hurt sooner, and then Aragorn and I wouldn't have had to do that."  
  
I frowned at him through the agony I felt, before focusing on Aragorn. Pain shone in my green eyes as I questioned, "Is there naught to be done for this pain?" I silently cursed myself for the pleading in my voice. But the pain was excruciating, and I could not help myself.  
  
"Not for a little while longer, Legolas. The poison must be fully burned away before your pain can be eased," Aragorn told me.  
  
I nodded slowly, and decided to deal with it by focusing on something else. I turned back to Gimli and scowled. "What did you think you were doing when you read my diary?"  
  
Aragorn wisely said nothing, as he stayed beside me, constantly rewetting the cloth on my forehead.  
  
"Twas an accident, elf. I was drying it off from when you dropped your open water bag on it," Gimli said. "I couldn't help seeing a word or two."  
  
"And that inspired you to read on? Gimli, a person's- or elf's- diary is something that is not read without permission," I said, concentrating on my anger instead of the pain.  
  
"I know that, and I'm sorry, Legolas." Gimli sounded...downcast. "I didn't mean to intrude on your privacy like that."  
  
I nodded slowly, but with a frown on my face. The burning at my side was making it too hard to concentrate on anything else.  
  
***************  
  
Aragorn  
***************  
  
I kept out of the small fight that ensued, and saw that the look of pain in Legolas's eyes had gotten worse. At least my lover was no longer irrational, I thought. I knew that once he was better, though, that there would probably be a worse fight.  
  
I was not particularly looking forward to that, because I was not certain of who would win. Gimli had had the sense to apologize and admit that he had been wrong. I wasn't too surprised there, either.  
  
The dwarf might act tough and callous, but I knew that it was just an act. Dwarves did not display their affections openly, though I had seen it a few times. Such as when Legolas was pinned down by the Orcs. Gimli had been the one to get him back on his feet. And the blazing anger in his eyes when he had learned what Boromir had done. It was an odd friendship, indeed, between an elf and a dwarf, but it was there.  
  
I was drawn out of my thoughts by a whimper from Legolas, as he tried to touch his side. I reached out and took a hold of his wrists gently. `It would be better if you did not touch it until the medicine has finished its job, dear one.'  
  
Gimli looked at me, an eyebrow cocked. "Do I even want to know what you said?" he asked seriously.  
  
"Gimli!" I was glad that I had my face turned away from the dwarf right then. "I hardly think that this is the time or place to be asking that."  
  
Now it was the dwarf's turn to blush.  
  
Legolas broke the silence by groaning again. I immediately turned to him and inspected his side. The poultice had done its work and had destroyed most of the poison, I could tell. It would take a few days, however, for Legolas to fully recover, although I knew that his Elven healing ability would assist him greatly.  
  
"Tis time to apply the numbing potion, Gimli," I said, as I gently brushed away the wisps of blond hair that clung to Legolas's face.  
  
Gimli did so gently, and the relief that Legolas felt shone in his eyes.  
  
`That feels so much better,' he whispered, as he gazed up at me. I wet another cloth and wiped some of the sweat off his face.  
  
`I should hope so, Legolas, for I know my herbs well.' I pretended to be offended, but his warm hand reached up and touched mine affectionately.  
  
Gimli looked at us curiously, trying to figure out what we were saying. Legolas and I looked at each other, and smiled secretly.  
  
My lover's green eyes told me, `Let him try and figure it out.'  
  
`It might drive him crazy,' I answered with my own eyes. Legolas winked at me in reply.  
  
To be continued 


	6. Quarrels And Making Up

Note: Sorry for the delay in this chapter! I'm sorry that it isn't as good as my previous chapters, and I didn't work the fight in yet. None of these characters are mine! This fic will end in about two or three more chapters. Elvish speech is in ` '. Takes place a day or two later. You know the drill: POVs are marked with **********.  
  
Quarrels And Making Up  
  
Part 6  
  
***************  
Gimli  
***************  
  
I knew that the elf would confront me about his diary again, but right now I didn't really care. I was more focused on figuring out just what the two lovebirds had said to each other the other day.  
  
I found myself wishing that I understood Elvish as I watched the two of them whispering together softly, probably saying endearments, as they liked to do. The rain had not let up yet, so we were obliged to stay in the cave for a while longer. In a little while, I was going to go out and gather more firewood. I could tell that Aragorn and Legolas were getting restless, as they lay side by side.  
  
Legolas's eyes held mischief in them as he glanced over at me and said something in Elvish to Aragorn, who was apparently fascinated by the elf's hair. He kept running his fingers through the golden locks, stroking it. Legolas poked him playfully when he didn't respond to what he had said. Aragorn murmured something in Elvish, and in response, the elf began to tickle him, grinning the entire time.  
  
I briefly wondered if Aragorn was trying to figure out what the secret to Legolas's perfect hair was. I had to admit, his hair was to be admired. It always seemed to be perfect, never tangled or snarled. Well, at least until the elf had been wounded.  
  
Elves weren't as bad as I'd been led to believe.  
  
So I just sat there on watch, looking at the two who were off in their own little world. Part of me felt a little left out when I saw Aragorn pin Legolas down. Or should I say that Legolas let Aragorn pin him down? He could easily have prevented it if he'd wanted, or so I thought. But he looked like he was enjoying himself, as Aragorn said something to Legolas in Elvish.  
  
I was considering leaving and going out for a while. The two were cute to watch and all, but sometimes it hurt when they completely ignored me like they were doing now. Legolas now had Aragorn pinned and was smirking at him.  
  
I sighed out of boredom, and the two lovers glanced over at me, surprised.  
  
"What's wrong, Gimli?" Aragorn questioned.  
  
"Nothing," I grumbled. "I'm going outside for a while."  
  
Legolas frowned a little. "Did we upset you?"  
  
"No... Yes," I finally said.  
  
The two exchanged a look, before glancing at me.  
  
"How have we upset you?" Legolas asked.  
  
"The way you two seem to forget that I'm even here, when you talk to each other in Elvish and act like I'm invisible,' I muttered as I stood and walked to the cave entrance.  
  
Aragorn said, "I'm sorry, Gimli."  
  
"Me too," Legolas added. "Please, do not go."  
  
I looked back, and said, "I have feelings, too, you know." I then stormed off, wanting to be alone for a while.  
  
Don't get me wrong, I wasn't in love with either of them. It was just that their closeness reminded me of what I did not have. And I was lonely.  
  
***************  
Legolas  
***************  
  
I looked at my lover after Gimli had left.  
  
"Maybe the teasing went a little too far," I said quietly. "I didn't mean to hurt his feelings."  
  
Aragorn nodded. "We should find Gimli and apologize."  
  
I climbed off him and pulled on my cloak, for the rain was coming down harder than ever outside. I winced a little, for my side was not completely healed. But it was much better than it had been.  
  
And Gimli was out in it, because I had hurt his feelings. It had been my idea to use Elvish to tease him, but I hadn't imagined that it would hurt him as much as it had seemed to.  
  
Aragorn pulled his own cloak on as well, and the two of us set off together after the dwarf.  
  
My keen eyes were put to the test as I led the way, following the trail carefully. Most of it was quickly washing away, as the rain soaked through to my skin.  
  
"Gimli!" I shouted.  
  
Aragorn echoed my call, as we searched for our friend. No answer came, as I followed the dwarf's tracks once more, leading the way.  
  
Aragorn yelled, "Gimli!"  
  
Still nothing happened.  
  
"I'm sorry, Gimli," I cried. "Please come out!"  
  
A crack of lightning and thunder crackled overhead.  
  
"Please, Gimli," Aragorn shouted. "We're both sorry."  
  
"You both are yelling loud enough to wake the dead," a familiar voice grumbled.  
  
"Gimli!" I gasped, and whirled around to face him. My side protested the fast movement, but I ignored it as Aragorn and I made our way over to the dwarf.  
  
Gimli muttered, "Yeah, it's me. What the blazes were you yelling like that for, dratted elf?"  
  
"I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry," I murmured. "Twas my idea to use Elvish to tease you. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." A sly note entered my voice as I continued. "And I thought that dwarves weren't supposed to feel emotions."  
  
Gimli sputtered at me, before I gently smiled to show that I was joking.  
  
"Let's return to the cave, Gimli," Aragorn said.  
  
"Fine," Gimli said. "This is a little too damp for my liking."  
  
"It is for mine, as well," I admitted. "I do hope that the rain won't last much longer." I winced as I took another step, for I had not done much since I'd been bedridden with my fever. It was gone, now, but my side was aching again.  
  
Gimli caught the wince on my face. "You all right, elf?"  
  
"Fine, stubborn dwarf," I said. "Just a little tired."  
  
To be continued 


	7. Misunderstanding

Note: None of these are my characters! Thank you to those who helped me to figure out what to do next. Sorry this took so long! Elvish speech is in ''. POVs are marked with *.

Misunderstanding

Part 7

*************

Legolas

*************

The three of us walked back to the cave.

Gimli and I continued our bantering, which made Aragorn laugh.

Back in the cave, Aragorn and I curled up together, but spoke in English this time. Gimli jokingly made faces at us, and I nudged my lover, gesturing towards the dwarf.

Eventually, as always, we split the watch and took turns sleeping until it was morning.

I took the first watch, and listened to the wind that howled outside. It sent shivers down my spine, for it was giving me a distinct feeling that we were not alone. But even I could not sense anything to confirm my suspicions.

I didn't want to show my apprehension, so I didn't awaken Aragorn. Lightning and thunder crashed outside, as I leaned against the cave wall. I had pulled my diary and quill out, and I began writing in it, keeping a sharp lookout for anything that might be approaching. I still heard nothing.

Long hours ours went by, until Gimli took over my watch. I nodded to him and kept writing, until I had finished. I then closed my diary and used the quill to mark the page I was on. My side hurt badly, but I hid it from the others well.

After returning my diary to my pack, I lay down next to Aragorn to sleep. His warm arms reached out to hold me instinctively, even as he slept. I smiled as I gently brushed some hair out of his eyes, before I, too, fell asleep.

I woke when Aragorn sat up and took his watch. A yawn escaped me, as my eyes met Aragorn's. We shared a secret smile, before I returned to sleep. I missed his comforting arms, though.

A loud crack outside jolted me awake in the middle of Aragorn's watch. I jumped to my feet with my bow in hands. An arrow was notched, and my pulse beat frantically. I was so on edge, and I didn't know why.

'Relax, Legolas. Twas just a tree,' Aragorn murmured. He'd seen my panicked response.

'I thought it might be Gimli deciding to mine this cave,' I said, grinning to hide my unease. Aragorn beckoned to me and I went over to him.

A hand went around my waist. 'Why are you so tense tonight, dear one?' Aragorn questioned gently, his warm breath on my face.

I looked him directly in the eyes. 'I don't know,' I whispered. 'I feel like we are not alone, yet I cannot see anything besides the three of us.'

Aragorn nodded and held me close. I briefly wondered if he thought I was imagining things. I truly was not; but the storm was making it hard to tell.

I stayed in my lover's arms, until morning came. The storm finally broke, for which I was grateful.

*************

Aragorn

*************

Gimli, Legolas, and I set off once more the next morning. Legolas did not seem to be in pain anymore, for which I was glad. I had checked his side and it was mostly healed. The gritty substance I had found in the cut had not been a true Elven poison, or it would have been worse.

But my Elven lover seemed fine, as he walked along in the trees, carrying his pack. I walked ahead of him on the ground, and every now and then he would toss an acorn or beechnut at me, hitting me on the head.

I scowled up at him, and he laughed. Legolas was happy and light-hearted today, which lightened my own heart. I split my attention between Legolas and any sign of the Orcs that had taken Merry and Pippin.

I heard something hit the ground, but when I turned, I saw nothing except for Gimli. He was bent over, and when the dwarf saw me looking at him, he straightened up. I briefly wondered what he had been doing until an acorn hit me again. I looked at my lover.

A teasing glint was in Legolas' eyes. 'Oops…'

'Legolas, when you come down from there…' I said warningly, pretending to be angry.

'Would you really hurt me?' Legolas questioned sweetly.

I scowled. No, I would not hurt him… And he knew it, because he smiled, before jumping out of the tree suddenly. Legolas landed directly in my arms, instead of knocking me down, which I was certain had been his intention.

I had to resist the urge to wallop him on the backside. Instead, I tossed him over my shoulder and let his head dangle towards the ground. I smirked as Legolas protested being carried upside down.

Gimli started laughing at the one I loved, who muttered something under his breath.

'Let me go, Aragorn!' Legolas cried, swatting me on the back.

I shifted his position to where he could not reach my back any longer. Legolas tried it again, anyway, and I had to hold him still with my other arm.

'Have you learned your lesson yet?' I asked sweetly, grinning at his flushed face, as he struggled harder.

Legolas muttered, 'Aragorn…'

'Legolas…' I teased.

'Put me down…' he said firmly.

'No,' I replied.

Nimble fingers started to tickle me. I had to struggle not to laugh, as I carried the squirming Elf over my shoulder.

'Keep that up, Legolas, and see what I do to you later,' I slyly whispered.

A blush crept onto his face. 'Aragorn…' he murmured. A pout was on his lips. Legolas was trying to trick me into letting him go.

I quickly put an end to that by spanking him. 'Bad Legolas.'

He really got angry at that, and managed to twist free of the arm that held him still. I set him on the ground finally, and crossed my arms at the glare he gave me. Legolas scowled more and lashed out with his right hand, aiming at my face. I caught it in a firm grip easily and looked at him.

Gimli cleared his throat.

We turned as one to look at the dwarf.

"Legolas, I think you dropped this," Gimli said, holding up a very familiar book. Legolas' diary.

Legolas was still in an angry mood, and I flinched at his words.

"Did I drop it or did you steal it to read again?" Legolas snapped, after yanking the book out of the dwarf's hand.

*************

Gimli

*************

"I did not read it," I retorted. "You were too busy playing games with Aragorn to notice when it fell out of your pack in the trees."

Legolas narrowed his eyes at me. "So you claim," he muttered.

I narrowed my own eyes. "You doubt the word of a dwarf? That is a grave insult, Elf."

"No, I doubt your word, son of Gloin. You read it once before; how do I know that you did not again?" Legolas bitterly spat at me. "After all, my father threw your father in prison for a crime."

"Did I ever doubt your word that Boromir attacked you?" I yelled, furious. "Though there was no proof? And how did a human overpower you, if you are so high and mighty, **_prince_**?"

Aragorn flinched, and so did I, when I saw the ashen expression on Legolas' face. He dropped everything he was holding; his pack, his bow, and his diary, as he opened and closed his mouth a few times.

I instantly hated myself for saying that, when I saw a glimmer of tears in those green eyes.

Legolas bolted away, as fast as he could.

I groaned. I knew from the speed he was traveling with that Aragorn and I would not be able to catch him easily.

*************

Legolas

*************

I ran away, as fast as I could, from the hurtful words that Gimli had said. I knew I had hurt him as well. I had not mean to take my irritation with Aragorn out on the dwarf, and from the look on his face, I knew that Gimli had not meant to say what he had.

I stopped running, for my side was in tremendous pain now. I leaned against a tree, unable to concentrate on anything except for the burning sensation. So I did not notice the foul creatures sneaking up me.

Until a sword pricked the back of my throat.

To be continued


	8. To Have And To Hold

Note: None of these are my characters! Thank you to those who helped me to figure out what to do next. Sorry this took so long! Elvish speech is in ''. POVs are marked with *.  This was started before the revised 'Falling Tears' and it is the sequel to the original version.

To Have And To Hold

Part 8

*************

Legolas

*************

I reacted instantly, bringing my left foot up behind me as I turned, effectively kicking the sword out of the creature's hands. I tried not to scream in pain, but tears came to my eyes involuntarily.

The Orcs behind me sneered and I drew my daggers, intending to fight them off, as best as I could. Then I saw a sight that paralyzed me with fear.

Two bound and gagged Hobbits were being held by two Uruk-Hai.

"Merry…Pippin…" I whispered.

The Orc closest to me snarled something, and made a gesture to the two Hobbits, and then its sword. Then it pointed at me, and to the ground. I understood what it was saying instantly. Pippin and Merry would be hurt…or killed, if I didn't kneel on the ground.

Why did this always happen to me, I wondered bitterly, as I dropped my daggers on the ground, before kneeling.

Guttural laughs sounded around me, and I brought my green eyes to look up at the two Hobbits, who were shaking their heads, pleading with me not to surrender. I shook my head back and mouthed, 'I will not leave you here'.

Tears began streaming down their child-like faces, as my arms were brutally yanked behind my back, before rough, coarse rope began binding them together, so tightly that it hurt. There was no way I was going to get out of this easily, I knew.

My father was right, I realized, as my ankles were tied as well. Father had told me to never let your emotions control you, lest they place you in peril. I had forgotten that, in my haste to get away from the painful words that Gimli had said. And look where I had wound up.

True, there had been no proof of what Boromir had done to me, save for my torn garments and blood. Though Aragorn knew that what I had said was true, for he had been there to confront him and understood why I had forgiven the other human.

Rough hands yanked me off the ground, and hauled me over a shoulder. I hissed slightly, feeling my side being pressed against the black flesh hard. Pippin and Merry were looking at me worriedly, so I took a deep breath and willed myself to forget about the pain.

The Uruk-Hai carrying me snarled something, which I could not understand. Its language was too harsh, made of screeches mostly. Therefore, I ignored what he was saying and shifted slightly, just enough so that arrows slipped to the ground, falling out of my quiver and leaving a trail. I knew that Aragorn would realize what had happened and would follow to rescue me.

At least I was not dead, which had been my main thought. Though I did not know the reason why they did not kill me. And part of me did not want to know.

I felt the little ones' eyes upon me, so I forced myself to look calm and stoic, as the three of us were carried away.

I opened my mouth to say something reassuring to the Hobbits, when a firm claw covered it. Harsh words were spoken, before a coarse peace of black cloth was ripped off of something, and tied around my mouth, painfully tight. It was an effective gag, for I tried to speak, and heard nothing.

*************

Aragorn

*************

I sighed, as Gimli and I continued trailing after Legolas. Despite what my lover thought, I knew that his side was truly hurting him again. Some of the powder or whatever must have gotten into Legolas' veins, slowing down his healing ability.

Gimli looked terrible and guilt was written all over his face as he walked beside me, carrying Legolas' discarded bow, diary, and pack. "Why did I have to say that to him?" he grumbled. "It delays our journey even more."

"Master Dwarf, I do not believe that you intentionally hurt Legolas or meant to say what you did. But meant or not, the words were spoken," I told him firmly, for I could see that he was truly remorseful. "We must keep searching, for he could be anywhere by now."

"What if he's…" Gimli's gruff voice trailed off.

"Don't say that," I said sharply. "Don't even think it." I refused to think of what might befall Legolas as he wandered through the forest alone.

Gimli sighed. "I am fond of him, Aragorn. For an Elf, he is not so bad as I thought," the dwarf admitted.

I nodded silently, my sharp eyes flickering over the ground, finding the faint, almost invisible signs of Legolas' footsteps. What I saw a few feet ahead was slightly confusing to me, until we drew closer.

A gleaming short-sword lay on the ground, along with multiple footprints, that were larger than the smaller footprints of the Elf. A few feet away, a discarded sword lay; a quick glance at it told me that it had belonged to an Orc.

I continued gazing at the footsteps, using them to learn what had happened. 

Legolas' footsteps had grown uneven, which meant that his side had been hurting. So he had stopped for a rest, leaning against the tree, judging from the angle of his footsteps in front of the tree. Orc tracks were right behind the Elf's, showing that he had been snuck up on from behind. A single, left footprint caught my attention, for it also belonged to Legolas. His right foot had stayed in the same position, meaning that he must have kicked the sword out of the Orc's hand with his left one.

But there were too many, I thought, seeing more Orc prints and about seven Uruk-Hai tracks. But why weren't any of them dead… I then saw that Legolas had kneeled, for I could see where his shoes had imprinted the ground, behind where his short sword lay. Orc tracks were behind those prints, meaning that he had been forced to kneel and had dropped his sword.

Why, I mused, had Legolas not fought back. Then I realized that either Merry or Pippin must have been with the group. It was the only thing that made sense to me, because Legolas would not have given up so easily without a reason; a **good** reason. So the potential two or three captives were carried off, I deduced.

Gimli was staring at me, probably trying to figure out what I was doing.

I followed the footsteps for a few paces, before turning to look at Gimli. "The Orcs and Uruk-Hai got him," I said grimly. "Let's go." I began sprinting, hoping to close the distance between Legolas and myself, as well as his captors.

The Dwarf paled even more and instantly ran after me. It was amazing what a little motivation can do to make one run quicker.

Along the path, I suddenly stopped as I saw golden arrows laying on the ground. Elven arrows, which belonged to Legolas. He knew that I would come for him, and was marking the way.

Gimli picked up the arrows along the way, and I hoped that Legolas had not run out of arrows quickly, as we raced after the group of foul creatures that held at least two of our friends… and my lover.

I only prayed that time would find them all safe and well, or there would be blood to pay.

*************

Gimli

*************

I ran as fast as I could, trying to keep up with Aragorn, who ran like a man possessed. Then again, if it had been the one that I loved who was carried off by the foul creatures, I would be doing the exact same thing.

I hadn't meant to say those words, but I had been resentful of Legolas' taunt about my father. Tensions had been growing high, because no sign had yet been found of Merry or Pippin. I was beginning to fear the worse for them, for once it was discovered that neither of them had the Ring, their lives would be forfeit.

And now the Elf had gone and gotten himself captured. Fool of an Elf, I thought. Though I knew I was partly to blame. If he was killed, I would not forgive myself. It was my cruel words that had driven him to flee like that, right into their waiting hands.

Aragorn had been matter-of-fact but not cold when he had spoken to me at the sight of Legolas' capture. I was relieved that he was not angry with me; I would have been furious with him if the opposite had happened and the one I loved was taken, probably to be tortured and killed.

Who knows what the Elf is going through right now? Even the strongest spirit can break, and it had already happened to him once. I would die before I saw it happen to the Elf again.

My father would probably call me a fool, but I did consider Legolas a friend. Friends do not abandon each other, especially when others are counting on you for their survival.

I tenderly picked up the Elven arrows on the ground as we ran, sticking them into Legolas' pack as best as I could. When- not if- but when we found the Elf, he was going to need these, I knew.

*************

Legolas

*************

Hours had gone by, and I was in agony from my side. The world spun around me slightly, and I could not make out anything that was said.

I was dimly aware of being dropped onto the ground, next to Pippin and Merry. Their hands were bound in front of them, and touched my face worriedly, patting it softly. I nodded, to reassure them, and tensed when I saw something glinting in the air above me. A silver knife suddenly plunged down at me, shining strangely bright.

To be continued


	9. Thoughts

Note: None of these are my characters! Thank you to those who helped me to figure out what to do next. Sorry this chapter is so short! The next one will be much longer, I promise!! Elvish speech is in ''. POVs are marked with *. Takes place hours later!

Thoughts

Part 9

*************

Aragorn

*************

Grim determination kept me from stopping to rest as night fell. Gimli was still traveling with me, which made me respect him. At least he was truly repentant for what he had said. But I had known that those words were spoken out of anger and tension, which we all had been feeling.

I sprinted, slowing down from my usual fast run so that I did not leave Gimli behind. I was not certain how far ahead my lover was, as he was carried further away by the Orcs, along with either Merry, Pippin, or both. I did not care any longer for my physical concerns; I was worried about them.

Legolas would surely be tortured and beaten because he was an Elf. I prayed that they did no more to him than that. The Orcs and Uruk-Hai would probably try to turn him into an Orc, but I was convinced that he would hold out against that, at least long enough to be rescued.

As for the effects of this on his spirit… I prayed that he would take comfort from me if he needed it, as he had once before. Legolas was stronger than he gave himself credit for, but he was also incredibly stubborn, just as I was. That was one reason that I knew he would not be turned into an Orc.

As for Pippin and Merry, I feared for them, should it be discovered that they did not have the Ring. At least Legolas was with them, and might be able to assist the little ones if they needed his help. It depended on how badly tormented Legolas would be; that was another thing I was certain of.

My Elven lover would be tortured, for being an Elf, especially such a fair one. The Uruk-Hai and Orcs loved to torture Elves, and Legolas would be perfect for their pleasure.

I had to reach him before it was too late; before they harmed him beyond repair.

If Legolas could just hold out long enough for me to rescue him, without giving in…

I'm coming, Legolas, I thought, willing him to hear my words. Wait for me…

And please don't give in…

*************

Gimli

*************

Aragorn hasn't spoken for hours, except to tell me that he intended to continue the journey through the night, but that I did not have to.

Was he crazy? I wasn't going to stop to rest when Legolas was in danger and might be dying at this very moment?

Friends don't abandon friends, I told myself sternly, when I felt fatigue creeping up on me. And it kept me on my feet, when I would have fallen down to rest.

Bah, I thought. Dwarves' strength is well known, and since Legolas is probably not sleeping this night, I shall not either. I'm stronger than that Elf any day.

I kept running, and my feet were now numb, for we had been running for hours. But I was not going to stop to rest; I was not going to just sit down and let a friend die.

Though Aragorn seemed to be going a bit overboard, for there was a look in his eyes; he was obsessed with rescuing Legolas. The grim obsession in his eyes worried me, for I feared that he might do something rash.

Love was a powerful thing, I knew, especially from being witness to the genuine love between Aragorn and Legolas. It was both a strength and weakness for them.

A strength, because it made them that much more determined to survive another day so that they could hold one another again. It kept them defending each other as well, if one faltered, the other was right there to aid and protect him, regardless of personal safety.

A weakness, for some of the same reasons. It did distract them at times, especially at night, when one of them were supposed to be standing on guard. They watched each other more than their own actions, and it kept them from focusing on what they were doing. It was also the reason that Legolas had not been sleeping well, for something about their relationship was troubling him.

Grief, I knew, could kill an Elf. So if Aragorn wound up breaking Legolas' heart, I would give him a swift thrust of my axe. That was why Elves rarely got involved with Men, for Men live such short lives compared to Elves. The grief from losing Mortal lovers had killed many Elves, or so I had heard from Legolas in Lothlorien.

Of course, we had to find the Elf first, for that to happen. I just prayed that he would be in one piece. Aragorn would be furious beyond control if Legolas were not, and that would make him distracted from fighting again.

But, I wondered, how much longer could Aragorn keep his secret from Legolas? I knew what he was hiding; I had seen it for myself. He could not keep it hidden forever, and when Legolas found out, all Hell would break loose.

To be continued


	10. Hope

Note: None of these are my characters! Thank you to those who helped me to figure out what to do next. Sorry this took so long! Elvish speech is in ''. POVs are marked with *. This was started before the revised 'Falling Tears' and it is the sequel to the original version. This is the final chapter!!! Takes place a day later, near sunset. Sorry for the short ending… there will not be a sequel to this fic. I don't think this is a good ending myself, but I had to finish it.

Hope

Part 10

*************

Aragorn

*************

Gimli and I had finally caught up with the Orcs and Uruk-Hai, and were waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

I was stunned to see Merry and Pippin both were bound and gagged, sitting next to where Legolas lay on the ground. Even from this far away distance, I could see the ashen color of their faces, though I did not understand it.

Neither did I understand why I had seen no movement coming from Legolas, save for a faint rising and falling of his chest. Very few bruises were on him; at least, there were few that I could see.

Both myself and Gimli crept up to the camp silently, where we could plan out our next moves. I was stunned to see that Legolas' eyes were closed, and sweat dripped off his brow. A gag kept him from speaking, but his hands and feet were untied.

That was a surprise, for most Elves, in this position, would not simply just lay there, unless something was seriously wrong. That fact worried me greatly, so I kept an eye on him, while watching for a lull in the dutiful Uruk-Hai guard, who stood over the two Hobbits.

My lover was being completely ignored… so that made me even more uneasy. Why would they ignore such a beautiful Elf, who just lay there?

"Why isn't the Elf moving?" Gimli muttered softly. "I don't like it; not at all."

I looked and Gimli. "I don't know," I admitted. "I'll find out, though, when we free them. The Orcs will have to sleep soon, even though the Uruk-Hai do need little rest."

Gimli nodded, but his eyes were troubled. I was certain that mine were no better, as we watched… and waited.

*************

Gimli

*************

I didn't like this at all. Legolas looked like little more than a corpse to me, which had me on edge. I could sense that Aragorn was severely concerned, though he tried to stay focused on the rescue attempt.

As for seeing Pippin and Merry again… it was like a dream. I had honestly thought that the two Hobbits would have been killed as soon as it was learned that they did not possess the Ring.

Now my fears lay with the unmoving Elf. What had been done to him, I wondered. Even if we rescued him, would he live… or die? I was not sure of that, but I knew that he would not live very long as a prisoner of the Uruk-Hai and Orcs.

No, I told myself sternly. Stop thinking so grimly; Aragorn is here, after all, and he is a good Healer. He will not let Legolas die like this; he loves him too much.

And when the Elf was better, I was going to slap some sense into him for making me worry like this. Of course, that would be after I apologized for what I had said.

I was relieved when the Orcs finally went to sleep, because it was time…

*************

Aragorn

*************

When the Orcs finally fell asleep, I gestured to Gimli. We were only going to get one chance at this, and if we were caught, it was all over.

I silently went through the forest to the other side of the camp, and Gimli stayed where he was, waiting for my signal.

I lay down on the ground and slowly made my way forward, glad that my clothes and skin was covered with dirt, for I blended in very well with it.

I reached Merry and Pippin first, and relief shone in their eyes, as I silently drew a small dagger and began cutting through the ropes that kept them from escaping. To my surprise, the two exchanged a glance, a nod, and then looked at me. Both shook their heads and inclined them towards Legolas.

I frowned, shook my head, and finished cutting through their ropes. The Hobbits instantly dropped to the ground next to me, for they did not want to draw the attention of the Uruk-Hai, who had all gathered over by the fire, where they feasted on something. Even their guard had gone, so my job had been easier.

"Gimli is waiting for you behind the tree over there," I mouthed to them, gesturing to the other side of the camp "I will get Legolas; you two crawl slowly over there, and try not to get seen."

The Hobbits nodded and did as I bid, and I waited until they were gone, before I began moving towards Legolas. I had to stop, however, as a Uruk-Hai approached Legolas, who stirred restlessly.

A silver knife was drawn, dripping some kind of potion from the blade. I silently drew Anduril, waiting, just in case…

The knife was aimed directly at Legolas, and as the blade lowered, I sprang to my feet and deflected it with Anduril. The potion made the knife blade slippery, however, and it slid down and nicked my right hand, which I was holding Anduril with.

I ignored it and brought Anduril up, quickly slitting the foul creature's throat. I was lucky that he had been surprised by my sudden appearance, but I heard the yelling coming from the other Uruk-Hai, which woke the Orcs. They all began rushing towards me at once.

I could fight… or I could flee, taking Legolas with me. If I fought and lost, who knew what he would go through?

My decision made, I jammed Anduril back into its sheath and scooped up my unconscious lover. Then I bolted away, heading away from Gimli and the others.

After I had been running for over fifteen minutes, I finally began feeling sick and weak, so I glanced around desperately for a hiding place. I was lucky, for I found a small cave, with a few bushes covering the opening.

I gently made my way through, carrying Legolas with me. We had just made it inside when I heard the sounds of the Uruk-Hai running past.

I dared not move for a while, until I finally lowered Legolas to the ground and began inspecting him. I felt strange, slightly ill, but it was not too bad. I was more concerned for Legolas than myself.

He groaned faintly, and I placed a hand over his mouth to stifle the groan, as more foul creatures ran by, still searching for us.

A muffled sound came out of his mouth, as he moved his lips weakly.

*************

Legolas

*************

I had been unconscious for what seemed to me a very long time, indeed. The knife that had stabbed me had not killed me, though it had poisoned me. It had taken all this time for the poison to be neutralized by my healing ability, which was the reason I had remained unconscious.

I fluttered my eyes open, and saw Aragorn kneeling beside me. 'H-How did you get here?' I questioned softly, feeling much better than I had.

'I rescued you, along with Merry and Pippin. They are with Gimli right now,' he murmured, though I saw a slight wince cross his face.

'What's wrong?' I asked, concern in my voice, for I loved him so… 

Aragorn sighed and held out his hand; a cut was on it, covered by a familiar potion. It was the same one that had incapacitated me. 

'That tis an Elven poison; it should not affect you,' I told him, confusion in my eyes. Until I saw the wince on his face, and I **knew**. 'You are part Elven, aren't you? At least a half Elf,' I accused, shock and hurt in my voice.

'Yes,' he answered. 'Tis why I heal very fast, though only Gimli has ever caught on to my secret. Until now.'

I frowned, and struggled to sit up. 'Why didn't you tell me?'

Aragorn sighed again. 'Would it have made a difference, Legolas?'

'I…' I was not sure what to say to that. No, it would not have made a difference, but it would have eased my worries over losing Aragorn, and I told him as much.

'Tis not the kind of thing you can mention in an ordinary conversation, Legolas,' he replied. 'I did plan to tell you, when the Quest was over.'

I nodded slowly, as I gazed at my lover. 'The potion should not affect you as badly as it did me, for it is only meant for Elves.' I began digging through the small bag he had around his waist, until I came up with a few herbs that would help his symptoms. He ate them, grinning at me, until in one swift movement, Aragorn had my hands pinned to the ground, with me under him.

A soft, surprised sound escaped from my lips, until Aragorn covered them firmly, running one hand through my hair, and the other holding my hands down against the ground.

Part of me couldn't believe he was doing this now. I had just recovered from being poisoned, and he had been poisoned as well… 

But part of me liked this, as I teased his lips with my tongue, until they parted to let my tongue enter.

'Now, Aragorn?' I whispered carefully, before his tongue began ravaging my own mouth. He did not seem to care that both of us had grime and dirt clinging to our clothes and skin, as he shifted position on me slightly.

Aragorn rocked his hips into mine, causing a low groan to emerge from my throat. 'If you want to,' he whispered back, sliding the hand in my hair down to my shirt, slipping it underneath to feel my bare chest, and my muscles, until he began playing with the waistband of my leggings.

'Yes, Aragorn…' I breathed. 'You seek to kill me slowly…' I arched towards him, and struggled against the fierce grip that held my hands. I wanted him **now**, not with these slow, agonizing touches.

But he had the advantage, for my strength was not quite back to normal yet, and I was obliged to lay there, as he carefully removed my leggings, tugging them off with his free hand. Aragorn then did the same to his own, before he tenderly made love to me, making us both forget obligations, pain, and suffering…

I would have done the same to him, if we had not heard the sounds of Gimli, Pippin, and Merry approaching. They were distinguishable from the Orcs and Uruk-Hai, for they did not tread as hard on the grass and other small flowers as the foul creatures tended to.

Aragorn quickly released me, and the two of us quickly fixed our clothes, before we took the time to share a sweet, stolen kiss. What was supposed to be a short kiss turned into a long one, which was broken by the sounds of the brush being moved aside.

"I told you I heard something," Pippin said triumphantly, before he froze.

Merry gasped, "Aragorn? Legolas?"

Gimli sighed and shook his head. "Come on, lovebirds. The Uruk-Hai and Orcs left, still believing that they were chasing you."

Aragorn and I pulled apart, though we automatically held each other's hand. Neither of us said anything to the Hobbits; we would explain it later.

"Shouldn't we get some rest sometime tonight?" I questioned, as I stepped out of the cave with Aragorn. I stopped walking and looked up at the pitch-black sky. Then I saw a shooting star go by. I felt Aragorn's arms slip around my waist, as I made a silent wish on the star.

Oh star streaking across the night sky… please keep shining on strong and give hope to Frodo and Sam, wherever they might be… and let them be safe…

The End


End file.
